Mr Right, but this is so wrong
by x1c3x
Summary: Muggleborns not being allowed to study magic is a law that's been in place for a long time before Potter or the gang were around, But now that magic's disappearing an a prophecy saying that only Muggleborns being brought back into the fold will save it, purebloods have no choice, its either that or everything dies out with this last generation. DxH, HxG later, others later
1. Prologue

Summary

Muggleborns not being allowed to study magic is a law that's been in place for a long time before Potter or the gang were around, But now that magic's disappearing an a prophecy saying that only Muggleborns being brought back into the fold will save it, purebloods have no choice, its either that or everything dies out with this last generation.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger was always called weird and different when she was a kid, not that she could ever blame the other children. Strange things happened to her all the time, like her strange affinity with owls and cats, or when she didn't want to go swimming at school and when she went to step into the pool all the water had disappeared, she could never explain it but she was always blamed for strange thing.

She was bullied relentlessly for her wild and untameably bushy hair, her slight bucked teeth and book worm attitude. Although she only became a book worm so she could hid in the library away from all the teasing.

In recent years books had become her life, she dreamt of far off places, dragons, blond princes on white stallions and magic, knowing that the reality was that she was a 23 year old undergrad, who'd taken a break from school to take care of her sick grandfather and run his bookshop in his absence.

She loved her family, the store, and the tiny little apartment above it in which she now lived, but couldn't help dreaming of adventure, knowing she wasn't brave enough to go seek it herself, but always hoping it would find her.

She also sort of blamed books for her love life, or well lack thereof, they'd given her an unrealistically high expectation of chivalrous men, prepared to fall on their proverbially sword just to stay in her presences but a few moments longer, although she knew for that to happen she'd have to be considered a rare beauty or perhaps a damsel in distress, which she knew she was neither.

On a good day, now that she had grown into her teeth and when she could be bothered to wake 2 hours early and brush out her hair, she might be considered pretty, chocolate brown eyes and hair, with alabaster skin, was indeed unusual among her peers, who dye their hair and tan their skin, but it wasn't exactly considered beautiful.

And no matter what had happened to her, she'd never consider herself a damsel let alone a distressed one, that would imply she's still a weak silly little girl.

No Hermione had it all planned, her grandfather would get better soon, and take his bookshop back, then she'd return to school finish her law degree and placement, find a position in a small firm that cares deeply for the environment and then find someone to settle down with, someone who wouldn't be scared of her earning a position of say... senior partner within the firm.

That was the plan, at least until the morning she went to open the book store like normal and instead found the door unlocked and the blonde haired prince she'd been dreaming of sat on her counter thumbing through her much loved copy of Jane Austin's Classics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AN)

Let me know what you think and whether I should continue.

also I don't have a beta reader so I'd appreciate any reviews picking up on mistakes

Thanks,

Ice


	2. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE HELL" Hermione screamed and lobed the closest thing to her – which just so happened to be a copy of the English oxford dictionary. He gracefully ducked out of its path and it hit somewhere behind the counter causing a clattering noise to follow it, she resisted throwing another book knowing her throwing skills aren't exactly the best and that she'd have to clear up any mess later, if of cause the psycho that had broken into her store hadn't murdered her.

He gave off a serious danger vibe, that Hermione did not like, instead she started backing towards the door she'd just come through, with plans of getting the hell out of the confined secluded, perfect murder -where no one could here you scream- spot that was her store, to a public area where she could call the police.

Instead moments before she turned round and bolted she heard the door click as it locked.

She looked back towards the platinum blonde man as he looked up from the book and spoke to her in a calm flat tone, like he was too good to be here and didn't see why he had to be.

"I need to speak to you Miss. Granger, please take a seat" he motioned to a seat that was definitely not in her shop yesterday. She hesitated. "I don't have all-day, so sit down." This was a command and although Hermione was never one to be commanded into anything, she thought it best not to anger the stranger she was locked in with so she sat, rigidly still.

"Potter thinks we should gently introduce your kind into the magical world, but I don't have time or the patients." He spoke as he slid of the desk. He looked her over judging everything he could see, and by the sneer on his face, he wasn't impressed. Hermione rose her head in slight defiance, sure she was dressed in jeans and a simple purple v neck top, but she knew she didn't look ugly, a little scruffy maybe, she'd spent most of the night working through a law case study, why does this blonde haired prat in his classy suit think its ok to judge her.

He smirked noticing her defiant look.

Hermione waited for him to being this talk that he wanted so badly.

"You're a witch Miss. Ganger." He said as if he'd spoken the most obvious sentence in the world. Hermione snorted trying to hide her laughter.

"Of cause I am" she replied calmly trying to get a hold on her emotions, "would you mind if I called my parents and told them the good news, Oh I might as well tell them I'm the queen of Sheba while I'm at it." This man had obviously escaped his carers and she needed to call someone.

"this is no joke Miss. Granger, you are a magical being, albeit one with diluted and filthy blood, but the wizarding world needs you, and I'm here to acquire you for that reason alone, Do you really think I would travel to Muggle London, risking my life to play a practical joke. " He looked annoyed at having to repeat himself, and angry and Hermione's flippant nature. Weighing up her options and deciding the easiest way to escape this situation was to humour him, Hermione played ball.

"Look Mr…." she paused waiting for him to fill in the blank, which he did. Now when the police asked her later she could give a name and a description.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Hermione nodded and continued.

"Mr. Malfoy, you break into my store, talk about witch craft and magic, when the last known wizard died in 1700's, even if witch hunts continued until the 1940's so you can see why I might find your story funny. It's complete nonsense, I'm not a witch and you need medical help, Now I'd appreciate it if you left me store so I could open it and get back to business." She stood and tried to get passed him, so that she could get round to her counter.

"There doors behind you, please leave before I call the police." She tried not to look at him. But she caught a glimpse, he was furious, no one EVER spoke to a Malfoy that way especially not filthy little mudbloods.

"For someone that doesn't believe me you seem to know your Witch law, you'll need me soon so just call my name, and I MIGHT decide to come save you." Then with a loud crack he vanished. And Hermione screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: So I'm just gonna upload as much as I can while the idea's still fresh in my head, when I get the story off the ground then I'll put together some sort of schedule.

I won't be putting to many if any author notes from now on.

Hope you enjoy the latest chapter let me know what you think.

R&R

Ice Out

"Emergency services, please state your name and the nature of your emergency" a calm collected women's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I'd like to report a breaking and entering as a man named Draco Malfoy just broke into my book store claiming to be a wizard." Hermione had managed to calm down considerably after the vanishing act Draco pulled, she thought the best course of action was to involve the professionals, for now she'd leave out him teleporting away, she didn't want them to think her crazy. She gave them her details and was assured help would arrive shortly.

Two almost identical looking men in crisp black suits - and although it was April in England and overcast they both had shades and ear pieces - entered her store about 20 minutes later.

"Miss Granger, I'm detective Smith, and this is detective Jones" the slightly lighter haired man said motioning to his darker haired companion. "We like for you to accompany us to the station so we can take a full statement of today's events." Hermione didn't particularly like the look of these two but if she couldn't trust the law to do right by her then who could she trust.

The drive to the station was quiet and stifling while Hermione tried to go over every detail of today's events. She had a horrible feeling that this day was going to get longer and longer and all she really wanted to do was curl open on her tiny old 2 seater sofa, with a bucket of popcorn, a blanket and Netflix and forget all about this.

When they arrived at the station the two agents chaperoned Hermione to a private room, and locked the door.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked feeling a bit on edge, she'd never been to a police station before but she was pretty sure from the crime drama's she'd watched you weren't supposed to put the victim in an interrogation room.

"Just a precaution" said Jones and motioned for her to take a seat at the table.

As she sat down Smith cuffed her to the table.

"Wait what is this, what's going on" Hermione panicked. The ever present smiles faded from the agents faces.

"Let's cut the crap Granger. Where's Draco Malfoy?" Jones asked calmly ignoring Hermione's struggles to free her hand.

"What are these for?" Hermione shook the cuffs, "and I don't know where he is, or I would have told you so you could have arrested him already" she continued, stopping her shaking as it evidently wasn't working and it was just hurting her wrists.

"We find that hard to believe Miss Granger." Jones deadpanned "Draco Malfoy is a known Criminal and a dangerous one at that, I find it hard to believe that he would just out himself to a - for want of a better term lets use theirs - 'muggle' unless there was a very good reason." Dangerous criminal, muggle.

"You sound as crazy as he was, what's a muggle, out himself, as in.. as a wizard. Doesn't he need mental help. I'd like a lawyer" Hermione trying to regain her calm, needing to evaluate her situation, and work out how to get out of the mess she'd found herself in.

"So you do know about wizards and magical folk Miss. Granger, now tell us everything he told you." Jones looked pleased that he was getting somewhere.

"I'm not saying anything until I get a lawyer." Hermione said stubbornly.

"We've suspended that right until further notice, you're studying law so you know what that means." Jones seemed bored again.

"You can't do that, there are laws that mean you can't do that."

"Miss. Granger, we work for an organisation, that has the best interest of the country at heart, we also have the full support of her royal majesty, so I warn you, this can be done the easy way, where you answer our questions, or the hard way….. where an unfortunate accident may lead to a mix up in your grandfathers medication. If you understand, TELL US EVERYTHING." At this he pulled out a hidden holstered Pistol and placed it on the table in front of Hermione, to emphases his point, Hermione's heart skipped a beat, she wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself involved with but these men had threatened her grandpa and they had guns, guns were definitely not what normal London police would be carrying… Draco said if she was in trouble, he'd come for her.

But he's the reason she's in this mess because of him, if she just told them the truth they'd let her go.

"He told me I was 'a filthy mudblood' and a witch and that the wizarding world needed me" She finally relented, and Jones sighed.

"I was really hoping for your sake that, that wasn't the case, Miss Granger, we're going to have to re locate you to a secure facility, where you'll be safe until the end of the investigation." Jones picked his gun back up and nodded at Smith who released the cuffs and Hermione stood immediately.

"Can't I just go home, and if he contacts me again I'll call." Hermione sighed, wanting her sofa more than anything else right now.

"I'm afraid we need to do this for your safety" Jones replied, Smith quite through this entire venture, went to move towards Hermione.

"You know, in the movies they say when strange government agents tell you to go with them to a safe and secure location it normally means I'll be shot in the head in 3 scenes time." Hermione stared at Jones and then Smith to see what reaction she'd get out of them. Smith stayed as expressionless as ever, and Jones smiled.

"Well its lucky this isn't the movies then isn't it, besides we need to ask you a few more questions first." By this point Smith was about to grab Hermione and she was going to her him, right up until her brain clicked into gear and registered what he'd said.

"You said first…" she trailed off, as Jones frown.

"So I did" at this point both Smith and Jones reached into their jackets. Hermione didn't think she just said the first thing that came into her head.

"Draco help me."


	4. Chapter 3

(AN) The weird uploading bug is no more

Quick thanks to Enzeru no Yami and Vaneesa85 for contacting me so quickly to let me know.

As always read and review

Ice out

Elsewhere - well Godricks hollow to be precise.

"Draco we've been over this" Harry sighed. "you cant just go wondering into someone's home and pronounce them magical and expect them to blindly follow you." he slumped back into the lounge chair. "where is she now?" he continued.

"Oh relax Potter, I have Dobby watching her while she's getting used to the idea, and she knows to call me, if the stupid thing gets herself into trouble." when Harry still didn't look please he added "I'll go back and see her again tomorrow, if she's still having trouble coming to terms with being a witch, I'll TRY to sit and explain it to her nice and slow like you want." he took a sip of fire whiskey, not liking the thought of having to explain the wizarding world to such a simple creature as a muggleborn, Potter could be such a pretentious leader sometimes.

"I may not know occlumency but even I can tell what you're thinking right now Draco, and I'll have you remember that I'm leading these secret missions because my mother is a muggleborn." harry looked both amused and annoyed - if that was somehow possible - at his school mate.

"Your mothers different, I've heard my mother talk about it, the whole of society just thought James was going crazy when he got himself a muggle girlfriend, then she turned out to be magical, and a powerful witch at that, everything changed, and people started to walk over each other for a chance to befriend the muggleborn novelty." Draco sipped more whiskey then swirlled the cup as he continued. "Her existence is one of the only reasons I'm going along with this ridiculous plan you've concocted. Marry the muggleborns into the family lines to dilute the blood and increase our numbers, so we might start having a chance against the damn muggles, although I hope I don't ever have to marry a muggleborn myself." Draco shivered the very idea of it repulsing him. Harry looked saddened, although not by his friends words as one may expect,but by the reminder of there dwindling numbers and the why that was happening so much faster than predicted. News had reached him earlier that day, that another young wizarding family had been discovered and taken this morning, that makes 8 already this year. the children weren't even old enough to have preformed there first cases of accidental magic yet, The muggles were getting bolder, and more dangerous with every passing year. This made him worry more for the Hermione girl Draco had been sent to recover.

"Draco, are you sure that..." Harry's words died in his mouth, as the pop of a house elf drowned out anything he was thinking.

"What is it dobby." Draco looked over to the elf.

"Begging your pardons masters, Dobby did not wish to intrude, but Dobby thinks that the young missus he was assigned to watch may be in danger." the reasonably well dressed elf spoke as always in the 3rd person - house elf's have worn clothes for decades now, having anything walk around a stately home in nothing but a filthy, raged pillow case was so 18th century witch culture.

"What has she done Dobby, something stupid no doubt" Draco sighed,

"Yes, sirs, she has been calling the muggle police she has." Dobby began to fidget knowing the master would not like hearing this.

"That stupid bint, Dobby how long ago did she summon muggles."

"they took her away nearly halfs an hour ago, Dobby came to get you since they were asking her questions about the master." Dobby paused and tilted his head, forgetting whatever he was about to say next, and instead shouted "Master must go, she calls for masters help, she is in very much trouble she is." Dobby practically pushed Draco into Apparating.

"Alright I'm going" and with a crack Draco disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

"Draco Help me" Hermione panicked as Jones grabbed her arms and started to cuff her again, while Smith went to pull his gun out.

When Smith registered what Hermione had screamed, he froze for a split second to long and then pulled his gun and spun around with his back to Hermione, just as a loud crack sounded within the room.

By now Jones had one of her hands locked in the cuffs as Hermione struggled she turned to look at him just in time to see a stream of green light hit him and his eyes dull while rolling back before he fell into a pile on the floor.

Hermione didn't think, she just reacted adrenaline running through her veins making her stronger than she ever thought she was possible of being, she swung the hand that was cuffed around and whipped it to hit smith on the head…. Only not hard enough, he flinched forward for a second because turning to face her, gun raised and ready.

The sneer on his face quickly turned into a look of surprise "oh, shi" were the last words Hermione would hear him say as a voice behind her said something that sounded like abra-kadabra and another stream of green light hit Smith and he fell.

Panicked Hermione spun on the balls of her feet only to look into the grey green eyes of Draco Malfoy, had he actually come when she called. She went to walk towards him and kicked Jones's still unmoving body. Her brain seemed to click back into action of what she needed to do.

"Draco, we need to tie them up, before they wake, and then report them." She fumbled over the words with how quickly she was speaking. Looking down at Smith and wondering if his suit tie would be strong enough to bind his hands, since she didn't have many other options "They must have a camera room here, we can use that as evidence to show the way they were mistreating me." She began to bend, but stopped to look at the still unmoving Draco Malfoy.

"Draco what are you waiting for come and help me, I don't know what you did to them but what if they wake up soon" she didn't want to be back in Jones clammy grip.

"Stop calling me Draco like we're friends." Was all he said and it didn't look like he intended to help, so Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Fine then, Mr. Malfoy, please come and help me, before they wake up and shoot us" he was beginning to grate on her nerves with his high and mighty attitude.

"They won't be waking up, ever. We need to leave, although you said they recorded this incident, we should probably deal with that first." He folded hiss arms, and looked pointedly at Hermione. It took a moment for her to realise that he said ever, as in he meant dead. She dropped to her knees and checked for a pulse on Jones and then Smith.

"OH No" she whimpered, starting to press Jones heart using the little medical knowledge she had acquired through reading - ok a lot of medical knowledge - she'd never expected to need that knowledge, especially in a situation as bizarre as this.

"Whatever Muggle trick you are trying to use it won't work, no one survives the killing curse." He frowned and moved towards her. "Now Mudblood we need to go." He went to reach for her but she panicked and flinched away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She hiccupped, unsure of when she had started to cry, but it was probably sometime between realising the man she called to save her was a murder making her the caused the death of the two men and the reality of him trying to touch her speaking about it so casually like this happened every day.

He frown "You called for me, what were you expecting"

"Not this" she spoke through angry tears. "not that you'd come here and kill two innocent men."

"Innocent" he tasted the word before saying it again. "Innocent you say, Granger those to _Innocent_ men, were about to take you off to suffer experimentation until you died." He spat, his steel grey eyes holding their own anger.

"You can't possibly know that" she squeaked back at him, trying hard to supress the fact that Jones had practically admitted to having such intentions about her just that moments before she called for him.

"Yes, Yes I can, they've done it before, to men, women, little children, even baby's!" he paused to punctuate his point "they despise what we are Granger, what we were born with, they fear what we might become or do to Muggles, so they hunt us down and murder babies in there cots, so don't tell me they didn't deserve to die." Hermione didn't know what to feel or how to absorb that information. He grabbed the hand that was cuffed by her wrist, pointed what Hermione could only presume was his magic wand at it and whispered "Alohomora" the lock clicked and he started dragging her to the door.

"where are we going" she finally fighting off the distress she had felt at his words enough to clear her head and speak again.

"Don't make me repeat myself Mudblood, we're going to destroy those camera's you spoke of, and then get the hell out of here so I don't have to baby sit anymore."


	6. Chapter 5

(AN) Heads up there is a single F bomb in this chapter. You have been warned please don't get offended, and if you'd like me to avoid swear words in the future, just leave a comment saying so!

Draco had practically dragged her around the police station, as he got angrier and angrier, all the time mumbling about stupid muggle building and how they didn't make sense. Eventually and by pure coincidence they stumbled into an empty security room, monitors displaying the whole police department.

"Mudblood, is this it" he gave her a look that screamed, I'm annoyed answer quickly. So she nodded. At which point he pushed he behind him.

"Bombarda-maxima" Draco said as he pointed his wand the room exploded and a dust cloud covered Hermione, without pausing he flicked his wrist back, and as calm as if Hermione was asking for a cup of tea, he spoke the words "incendio" fire poured from the end of his wand, Hermione wanted to panic and run away, but for some reason she actually felt safe with the mad magic man. He turned back to her and went to grab her by the wrist again, she was expecting alarms to sound outside the room like the ringing she could still here in her ears, or some sign that the people in the building had been warned about the large and rapidly spreading fire, she found this odd, had he done something to everyone here, had he killed them all, or even if he hadn't, what if no one noticed the fire until it spread too far and people got injured. Hermione turned towards the door finding what she was looking for, she hit the fire alarm and the siren started to blare out.

"Fucking bleeding heart bullshit, I bet you're a Hufflepuff, or worse a damn Gryffindor. Now come on we're leaving" his hand was still outstretched she took it, and he pulled her close tight against his chest, Hermione was glad he couldn't see her blush, he may be an ass but she could admit he was at least an attractive ass.

"Hold tight" and she did. The feeling was awful, it was like being sucked through a tube, all the air was removed from her lungs and then as suddenly as it started the sensation was gone.

"we're here." He said releasing her, she pushed away from Malfoy, bent over and dry heaved glad that she hadn't had a chance to eat anything yet otherwise she would have definitely just have gotten another look at it.

"Very attractive" he said unflustered but the journey.

"Oh Shut up, what did you just do to me." She stood, and her mind wheeled. "Where are we. And how did we get here" Spinning around she noticed they were on a garden path, that lead up to a quaint little cottage. There were a few other cottages dotted around. She had to admit it was a beautiful place to lots of country sides and field full of wild flowers could be seen in the distance.

"Godrics Hollow, and we apparrated" he frowned at the blank look on her face. "It's a form of travel, where Wizards can go long distances in short spaces of time." Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face.

"So You can teleport, that's a scientific brake through" she smiled in wonder.

"Yes Teleports what the muggles call it, and many people have died so they can unlock the secrets of that so called breakthrough." Here sneered. "Now follow me inside, The quicker you meet Potter the quicker I can be away from you" at that he started for the door.

"Potter" he opened the door without knocking, although he immediately stopped at the entrance

"Oh Draco, you rushed out so quickly I was wondering where you went, you seemed flustered dear, would you like a drink." Hermione could hear a kind and feminine voice through the door.

"No thank you Lily, I'm just dropping off something to your son and then I'm off." Hermione was completely taken aback by this 180 turn in Draco's personality.

"Oh is it a letter, or something from the ministry" Hermione peaked around the door, so get a look at the mysterious women who could make a man she could only describe as condescending, arrogant, rude and obnoxious become so polite in seconds. Her eyes went wide when they landed on a beautiful green eyed lady, she looked to be about the same age as Hermione's mum, so mid to late 40's

Auburn shoulder length hair that was tucked behind her ears as she held a washing basket under one arm.

Her eyes struck Hermione the most they were green, an uncommonly bright green, Hermione could feel the kindness of the Women just by the look she wore when she noticed Her.

"Draco, you didn't tell me you'd brought a guest, is she perhaps your new girlfriend" she smiled at the boy like a mother would smile at a son whose secrets just been busted.

Draco snorted at her "Girlfriend, ha this Mud… Muggleborn my girlfriend, not a chance, I'm just here to drop her with Harry, she was attacked by muggles today."

Lily looked at Hermione in horror, but Hermione was more interested in the fact that Draco was obviously going to call her mudblood again, but had stopped. She'd was starting to think that Mudblood wasn't exactly a polite term.

Hermione's musing at the term were interrupted by the sounds of a washing basket dropping to the floor. And the Women brushed past Draco to embrace her. "Oh you poor dear, no wonder you're covered in dust, come in and sit down, I'll get James to fetch Harry at once, and I'm sure I have something that will fit you, oh what am I talking about I'm a witch I can make you clothes while we clean yours." She gushed, Hermione not normally one for hugs and close contact with strangers found she rather enjoying being hugged by Lily. She was dragged into the house and placed in a comfy arm chair like a sick person that would break if handled to roughly and Lily fussed around Her.

"Draco, James is in the shed, will you please ask him to contact harry with those mirrors of theirs." Hermione turned just in time to she Draco's retreating figure.

"Would you like a drink….. I'm sorry I don't know your name." Lily flustered again and seemed annoyed at herself.

"It's Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"I'm Lily Potter, welcome to our home Hermione, can I get you a drink." Just before Hermione could answer, the fire in front of her grow 3 times as big and turned blue. Before another young man stumbled out of it brushing himself off.

After everything she'd seen so far today, Hermione thought this should surprise her, but it had, it seemed like it was the final nail in the coffin for her already stretched and tired brain- she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN

So Harry's parents are alive – since no wizarding war means no dead parents – yet- kidding…. Or am I!

I actually haven't decided yet. Anyway, let me know what you think of the latest chapter.

Ice Out.


	7. Chapter 6

(AN) Sorry guy, accidentally deleted the new chapter. haha so here it is again :/

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was still sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket in an unfamiliar house, it took she a moment to remember where she was, and all that had happen. Draco was sitting opposite her.

"Thought you couldn't wait to leave." She clear her throat, as her voice was thick with sleep and slightly sarcastic. Briefly she wondered how long she'd been out.

"Lily asked me to stay, she thought it might be best for you to have a familiar face to open your eyes to" he rolled his own eyes at that and took a swig from the glass Hermione hadn't noticed he was holding.

He was sitting so calming opposite her like he owned everything, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened today, as if he hadn't gotten her out of what she could now look back on, as a very dangerous situation that she had managed to put herself in.

"thank you." She said looking directly at him, Hermione took a moment longer to study him, he was actually very handsome, he had blonde hair that was slicked back away from his face, a chiselled jaw and Smokey grey eyes. It startled Hermione to realise that she hadn't given him the once over before, but then she figured with everything going on she hadn't really had the chance. If wasn't for his rude, and arrogant personality she might have actually thought he were the prince she'd being dreaming of come to whisk her away.

"Don't even think about it Mudblood, I'm way out of your league." He smirked as she blushed, not believing that she had actually been checking him out.

"What does Mudblood really mean?" she said trying to change the subject. His smirk vanished, and was replaced by a frown.

"Exactly what it sounds like, that you have dirty blood, it's a term used to define those who were born to muggles, its so that you know that Purebloods like myself will always be better, as out blood is undiluted."

"Oh" was all Hermione could think to say. Realising it was their sort of class system. "So if it's a term to define - muggleborns, you said…. Why did you not use it in front of Lily." She asked what she was really dying to know, she'd never like not knowing all the answers, it was like a strange niggle in the back or her brain.

His mouth twitched, so she knew she'd said something he didn't really want to answer. But he did anyway.

"Lily Potter… is different, she's a muggleborns witch, who went through hell to be with James - her now husband, she's powerful and kind, and there was a time where I crashed at Godrics Hollow more than when I slept at home." It looked like that was all the sharing he will willing to do, as his mouth clamped shut. He stood.

"I'll go get Harry." Was all he said as he marched out the room. Hermione couldn't decide what his problem was.

When the man who had stepped out of the fire place walked into the room 2 minutes later, she could only assume he was the Harry Potter both Lily and Draco had mentioned.

He looked around her age, with floppy black hair that was a little messy and wind swept, green eyes that matched Lily's and big round glasses, which looked like they'd been through the wars, but the thing that struck Hermione most for the lighting shaped scare on his forehead, she could only wonder how on earth he'd managed to get that.

He sat in the chair Draco had vacated and gave her an easy smile, she instantly relaxed, and when he spoke Hermione just got a feeling that they could very easily become friends, he wasn't condescending the same way Draco had been whenever she asked questions, and she asked a lot of questions, he gave her what Hermione thought was a very brief summary of magical current affairs, and she discovered that he was an aurora a type of special forces magical poolice, that was apparently how he got the lightening shaped scar on his forehead, apparently someone had decided he didn't need the top of his skull anymore and tried very hard to magically slice it off.

He spoke of the magic she'd be learning which was extremely varied, from potions to charms and transfiguration.

And about Hogwarts which he was hoping she'd see soon as he'd arranged something with the head master there, one Albus Dumbledore.

He talked about magical blood lines and the law against Muggleborns studying magic, which he as well as a team known as the order of the phoenix had worked tirelessly to have that law revoked, which after recent disappearances of wizarding family's and the increase of muggle related dangers had finally been agreed, muggleborn magical children would be receiving acceptance letters to Hogwarts for the first time in magical history.

He went on to talk about how he was also gathering muggleborns who were past the age of school acceptance and was offering them a chance to learn magic and be introduced into this new world.

And that she was one of them. Hermione lapped everything up, wishing she had more information, and when she mentioned as such to Harry, he summoned what he called a house elf, and asked it to retrieve his old school books.

He thought that since Hermione owned a bookstore that these might help her, plus he also mentioned that she'd be studying them Hermione practically squeak at the sight of 7 years of text books for all sorts of subjects, Harry thought that for a moment he'd guessed wrong but then he stopped the look of delight on her face and it made him smile.

"Hermione" he hesitated. She looked up at him. "There's just one more thing, and I don't think you'll like it."

She waited patiently for him to keep speaking. "It's about your home, and the bookstore." He paused as he noticed the look of realisation on her face.

"I can't go back can I" she looked down and brought her legs up to hug them. "I'd sort of worked that out, after everything that's happened today." She wanted to cry, those books, that flat, they were her home, and now she didn't think she'd ever be able to return.

"It's not permanent, I'll have Draco make it unplot-able for now, you'll be able to go back, just after you've learn how to take care of yourself, muggles are dangerous, Very dangerous." Hermione thought about how Draco had killed two muggles this morning, and she didn't know how they could be that dangerous if magical folk could kill them so easily. When she relayed those thoughts to harry, he gave her a sad smile.

"The killing curse, isn't something most of us are prepared to do, it feels wrong to cast dark magic, and can you imagine pointing a stick at someone and then they die, its different from say firing a gun, it doesn't feel as serious and then poof the other humans gone." He shivered and continued, evidently he'd had experience with the curse before. " besides that curse takes a lot to cast, and it can only kill 1 person at a time. Muggles have automatic machine guns, and we may be wizards, but we aren't bullet proof, we're flesh and blood, and we can die very easily. I need you to remember that Hermione, Magic won't solve everything, and it can't solve death," the tension in the room was palpable at his speech and Hermione was at a loss for what to say. That was more than just a don't get yourself killed pep talk, she'd started to wonder what this man had seen, but before she could dwell to deep, he seemed to shake off his negative feelings.

"You're more than welcome to stay here, until causes start, we have plenty of room, and my mother will be thrilled to have another muggleborn witch around, she gets rather annoyed with pureblood aristocrats. Sides we have quite a nice library which I have a feeling you're going to love." She was momentarily shocked, she hadn't expected this level of kindness, but she accepted extremely happy that she wasn't actually going to be homeless.

Harry smiled when she said she'd love to stay.

"Great, and on Saturday, I'll take you to Diagon alley." She remembered him speaking about Diagon alley, it was apparently a magical street, that only magical folk could enter, of those accompanied by magical folk at least.

"That sounds fantastic." She said a little dreamily her imagination running wild on all the things she might need to buy now.

"Great, we'll need to go to Olivanders first, you can't very well be a witch without a wand."

xxxxxx

AN

I'm so glad a lot of people seem to be reading and enjoying this.

R&R please.

Ice Out


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Hey so I know it's been a while, but I've had good reasons, quit my job, got a new job, started Uni, starred in a play, because the plays costume designer….

And I fell a little out of love with my story, but since its novel writing month, and I know some people are actually reading this, and I personally hate half done stories, I shall continue and finish!

R&R

Ice Out

P.s I made it 3 times longer than if that makes up for my tardiness at all :/

….

Hermione would be lying if she said that waking up at the potter's wasn't a disorientating and strange experience. However she'd also be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying every second of it. The room she was staying in was quaint with a huge bay window taking up most of the left wall.

The room itself was now littered with books and old scrolls she'd borrowed from the library.

The inside of the potters was impossibly large compared to the outside, it should be your typical 2 up, 2 down cottage, but how they had 5 floors, 6 large bedrooms and a library, she knew there was probably so much more, but she'd yet to explore the house properly, after all as nice as the Potters were, she was a guest and knew it would be rude to just wonder around their house.

The first mystery she decided to solve, was how they'd managed to make the house like this in the first place and from all the reading she'd been doing she'd decided they'd used an undetectable extension charm, although without a wand she couldn't know for sure and it never occurred to her to just ask.

Hermione couldn't help but just fall into the Potter's life style, Harry was fast become the closest friend she'd ever had, well the only friend really, his parents were kind and helpful, Lily shared her past with Hermione, and how she and James had met and fell in love. It took him a long time to expose himself as a Wizard, but no time at all to propose.

Hermione was happy for the first time in years, her own parents never understanding that she was quirky and preferred books to boys. Instead they always badgered her to hurry and settle down, find a man while she was still beautiful.

That's one of the reasons she'd spent so much time with her grandfather, he didn't care as long as she was happy, and the Potters seemed the same. She'd stay up late into the night reading Harry's old school books or talking to the man himself, impatient for Saturday to arrive so that she could get a wand and potion ingredients to really start practicing.

Harry Spoke of Hogwarts and how she'd be doing a very accelerated version of the 7 years' worth of studying he'd done, Hermione couldn't remember when she'd last been this excited, while taking her brake from university she'd missed it terribly, and the thought of getting to study again positively thrilled her.

Draco Malfoy was yet to make another appearance and although Hermione didn't want to admit it, she was rather worried about the him, sure she thought he was a complete asshole and the fact that he caught her checking him out and point blank refused her before she'd even SAID ANYTHING pissed her off, but Harry had mentioned that he'd been searching out Muggleborns that may have been in danger and was pulling them out before they ended up in situations similar to hers, so she couldn't bring herself to completely hate him.

She had however looked up the term 'Mudblood' and was rather determined to give him a good slap the next time he appeared before her. Dirty blood indeed, the fact that she owed him her life and he thought so little of her pissed her off even more, and not that she'd admit it, but she was dieing to show him that he wasn't better than her just because his blood was purer.

By the time Saturday roll round she'd memorized most of the incantations in 'A Standard book of spells' grades 1 through to 3 she'd learnt the theory behind beginners and intermediate transfiguration, and had even started learning about defence against the dark arts. she'd glances at some of the other books like Care of magical creatures and 1000 magical herbs and fungi, she'd found them interesting enough and thought when she had some potion ingredients she could properly look them over, the book on ancient runes had truly fascinated her, although she'd only managed the first 4 pages of the 3rd year book Unfogging the future, before snorting at it and discarding it aka placing it nicely in the corner of the room and forgetting about it.

But of all the books she'd been given she had decided Hogwarts - A History was probably her favourite that or Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles every page had her in hysterics, as it tried to explain how Muggles got around and functioned without magic.

Her Bedroom light was always on into the early hours of the morning, and as Harry had told her that the wizarding world only worked in quills and parchment she'd asked for that too, and any homework assignments he'd had in his first year at Hogwarts. Wanting to catch up as much as she could since she was 12 years behind him and the others that would have been in her year.

Although impressed by the speed she was trying to learn everything at, Harry had started to worry about the dark circles under her eyes at breakfast, but since he was spending extra hours at the office arranging the muggleborns and readying them for Hogwarts he hadn't been able to bring it up.

The promised Saturday came round rather quickly and Hermione was positively bouncing in her seat at breakfast.

"Hermione Calm down, if you brake one of my mums plates, it will be a trip to St Mungo's not Diagon Alley" he laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry Harry." she tried to still herself "It's just, I've already read so much about it, and knowing that I'll get a wand today, makes me feel like today's the day I become a real witch and I'll be able to practice real magic, it's all just rather exciting." she breathed out. And he gave her an enduring smile.

Harry never thought he'd get on so well with someone like Hermione, but it was hard not to get to know someone when they lived with you, and since they were the same age he could imagine that if she'd attended Hogwarts like he had she would have sat up in the common room and helped him and his friend Ron with their homework.

He'd Decided she was definitely a Gryffindor, he'd consider maybe Ravenclaw for her, her ridiculous need to study proved that Ravenclaw would have been a good fit, but her attitude just wasn't quite right for a Ravenclaw if Luna and Terry were anything to go by, no she was definitely a Gryffindor.

"Shall we go" he said standing finished with his toast, well mostly finished but he didn't think Hermione would last another minute just sitting there.

She nodded vigorously and they headed for the fireplace in the living room, Harry had already gone over Floo powder and how it works.

"Remember the words Leaky Cauldron, and say it clearly if you don't you'll end up somewhere random." he warned as he held out a bag of floo powder to her.

"Gotcha, Leaky Cauldron, and then exit the fire place and wait next to it for you, although honestly I don't know how anyone could mess it up." at her words he blushed.

"Nooooo, seriously you messed up, you'll have to tell me the story" she tried to stifle her giggles, he rolled his eyes and said that he would once they were wondering around the Alley, at this promise she climbed over the grate shouted The leaking Cauldron nice and clearly while throwing the floo powder on the floor in front of her, and the next moment she was engulfed in green flames then gone. Harry smiled while climbing into the great himself, definitely a Gryffindor.

When Harry stepped out the grate and brushed himself off, Hermione noticed that most of the patrons in the leaking cauldron stopped drinking and turned to him, much like they had done with her, only unlike with her they didn't just go straight back to drinking, some continued to stare, some nodded respectfully saying Mr. Potter, some cried cheers of Harry. And the Bar tender came over and greeted him.

"Harry, you sticking around today, or just passing" He smiled.

"Sorry Tom, can't stop today, promised my friend we'd go shopping" Harry smiled back. Tom turned and smiled at Hermione.

"Arh. That's a shame you're awfully good for business, my chosen friend." Hermione tried not to look puzzled, but Harry noticed and sighed.

"I'll tell you later" he whispered to her as they passed through the pub, he waved at Tom as they passed into the back and up to a brick wall.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped a brick 3 up and 2 across from an old trash can, the wall started to shuffle and collapse back on itself forming an arch way.

"Welcome To Diagon Alley." Harry smiled at Hermiones reaction, he hadn't taken many muggleborns into the Alley but they all had the same look of wonder.

Hermione managed to snap out of her shocked state pretty quickly, walked through the arch way and started looking at everything she could, robe shops, cauldron shops apothecary's and owl stops, everywhere she looked there was more magic, and more splendour.

"Come on let's get you a wand" harry grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the crowd, smiling at all the greetings, or nodding his head to the bows people were giving him. Once again Hermiones curiosity was stirred. But they'd reach the shop he'd been dragging her too.

The wand shop Ollivanders.

When he pushed open the door, a little bell tinkled alerting whoever was in the shop to their arrival. The place was rather dusty, and there were many cobwebs Hermione thought it could do with being scrubbed from top to bottom. Her musing was however interrupted by a sudden clatter and the appearance of an elderly gentlemen with wild grey hair, and eyes so pale Hermione thought he may actually be blind.

"Arh, Mr Potter, I've been expecting you." he said and Hermione was taken back, she hadn't put much stock in Divination but perhaps she should look into it some more. Harry rose his eyebrow.

"Garrick you say that every time, to everyone." he frowned

"Because it's true, I'm always expecting those in need of a wand to come searching for my shop." he smiled back, Hermione watched the exchange and decided this man creeped her out somewhat.

"This Is Hermione, she's the one that needs a wand." Harry said presenting her forward.

"Arh Miss Granger, Quite. Well finding a wand can be a tricking business so we should begin." he toted off can came back with a box, removing a wand.

"The wand is the one that choose not you" Ollivander answered her unasked question as he handed the contents of the box to her. She'd read about wand affinity a little bit so she knew she was supposed to wave it or do something at least, but as she lifted her hand Ollivander took the wand away, this happened almost 2 dozen times before he placed a wand in her hand that just felt right she waved it and a feeling of warmth rushed through her.

"I think we've found a match" he said walking back around the counter "vine 10 and 3/4 inches, dragon heartstrings core. I warn you Miss. Granger that a Dragon Heart string does not choose its owner lightly, as they are extremely powerful and loyal, but mistreat it and its loyalty can be won away." She nodded solemnly, wondering how you were supposed to mistreat a wand. Harry paid, and although Hermione wished to protest, he reminded her that at the present she had no money, at this she quietened but promised to pay him back every nut, so she started making notes on what she spent and how much it cost.

They were having a brake in what appeared to be Harry's favorite shop Florean Fortescus's Ice Cream Parlour, when Hermione finally got a chance to ask him why everyone kept greeting him like he was famous.

He sighed again.

"So you noticed that." he smiled a sad smile.

"It's kind of hard not to." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well it's a long story, but you remember I told you a Dark wizard gave me this scar in his attempt to kill Me." she nodded that she did and he continued.

"Well what I failed to mention was that he was the darkest of dark wizards, he's a big part of the reason that Muggles hunt us down so badly, He'd decided that I needed to die, something about a prophecy making him need to kill me, but we duelled and somehow I won, I was only 17 so people kind of make it out to be a big deal, honestly I don't even really know how I managed it." he looked lost in thought and Hermione didn't want to disturb him, so she went back to her ice-cream, moments later she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye and looked up at it. A red haired girl was sneaking up on the unsuspecting Harry, and when she was close enough she placed her hands over his eyes.

"Some Auror you are, Moody would be furious" she giggled and then what Hermione assumed was an attempt to mimic this Moody's voice she went on "Constant vigilance Potter, Constant vigilance" she giggled again as Harry went to pull her hands away bringing them to his mouth he placed a gentle kiss on each one.

"I watched you come in" he whispered to her. she frowned and looked down into his eyes to see if he was lying when she determined he wasn't she puffed, at which point he grabbed she round the waist and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Harry there are people watching" the girl squirmed. He shrugged and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Let them I don't care, they watch no matter what, least I

Can do is show you off" he smiled up at her, clearly head over hills in love and Hermione smiled at them. Harry seemed to notice her looking at them and he blushed a little.

"Oh right, you two haven't met" he shifted a bit, "This is..."

"Hermione Granger" Ginny chirped smiling.

"Ginny Weasely" Hermione had spoken at nearly the exact same time holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you" they both said as Ginny took her hand and they shook, both now giggling at how in sync that was and how impossible it seemed that it could happen.

Hermione wanting to get to know the girl was the first to speak.

"It's so nice to finally put a face to a name, Harry won't shut up about you." She smiled.

"All good things I hope, Ginny who was still sitting on Harry's lap poked him.

"Well, if you consider" at this Hermione coughed and put on her best Harry voice.

"You'll love Ginny, she's beautiful, and funny and smart, and I think you to will be really good friends" Hermione was quite proud of her imitation of Harry. Ginny laughed, and the aforementioned man himself sat blushing and mumbled something along the lines of I don't sound like that" burying his face in Ginny's side to hide his embarrassment. Ginny started stroking his hair. Hermione suddenly feeling very third-wheel like got up and said she was going exploring, Harry started to say that she didn't have to leave, but she mentioned that she'd seen multiple bookshops that she'd like to visit, Harry wanting to avoid bookstores if at all possible, handed her a bag of gold and told her to meet them back at the leaky cauldron when she was done.

"If you get lost, just ask anyone for directions." Harry patted her curls as she stood to leave in a brotherly fashion.

"Hell just mention that you're going there to meet up with Harry Potter and you'll probably have a guiding entourage" Ginny said while standing to hug Hermione.

"It was lovely to meet you" she embraced Hermione. "You'll have to come shopping with me sometime, and we can have lunch and really get to know each other." Ginny released her and they bid Hermione goodbye.

Hermione left the shop a little stunned, never had anyone invited her to go shopping and get lunch, she was rather excited at the prospect of getting to know Ginny.

About 30 minutes later she found herself in the back of an old book shop hidden in an alcove against a wall perusing through books she found interesting - which was all of them - but she was only going to buy 1 or 2, nose deep in a book, she hadn't realised she was no longer alone.

"Arh Mudblood, doing a bit of shopping today." She whipped around to the only place the voice could be coming from as the other side of her was a dead end, and without missing a beat hit him on the arm with the tome of a book she held.

"Ow, What the hell Mudblood." she hit him again.

"Don't call me that Malfoy" she huffed at him, Hermione wasn't quite sure why his mere presence ticked her off so much, she'd been called many names over the years and Mudblood shouldn't offend her as much as it did, maybe it was because this man saved her and introduced her to this new life but thought of her as nothing more than dirt, maybe it was the way he smirk when he said it, or maybe it was just him in general that got to her.

"I'll call you whatever i want" he shrugged obviously she hadn't hit him hard enough.

"You damn well wont, MY NAME IS HERMIONE, or at the very least Granger" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Tut tut Granger" he mocked "is that anyway to speak to your saviour" he smirked at her.

"God if I knew how to hex's you right now I would." She groaned out in frustration.

At those words all his playful if somewhat infuriating teasing stopped, and Hermione found herself pushed up against the bookshelf behind her.

"Was that a threat Granger, because I don't take threats to well" he growled. As much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, he was kind of hot when he was angry, this time her groan was internal, as he was actually rather frightening.

"More of a pasting comment Malfoy." she tried to shrug him off.

"Good keep it that way" he released her a stormed off.

Hermione purchased her books and left the store feeling rather anxious to return to Harry after her run in with Malfoy.


End file.
